BBxRae song Fiction
by Jaded-Zenith
Summary: Pick a couple. put your music player on shuffle. write about your couple while listening to your songs. End as song ends. Complete for 10 songs


**BBxRae song fic**

**Pick a couple from your favorite movie/show/novel then put your iPod/Music Player on shuffle and for every song write a fan fic relating to it. Stop as each song stops. Do this for 10 songs.**

**Raven is a bit OC but I guess BB is too...**

**Some songs are the titans with normal lives.**

'I hate everything about you' by Three Days Grace

_I hate everything about you._

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me._

_Why do you love me?_

He was at it again. His stupid jokes, stupid pranks, stupid grin, stupid face... He just can't seem to quit bothering her.

"Stupid jerk," Raven grumbled, sitting on her bed. She had just become victim yet again to one of Beast Boy's many pranks. She cursed herself for staying home that day, while the other titans; Robin, Cyborg and Star where out.

She got into her mediation position and tried to concentrate. _Azarath-Metron-Zinthos..._ "Stupid Beast Boy, stupid eyes, stupid hair, stupid cute ears..."

Raven's eyes shot open; did she just say what she thought she said?! "No, no I don't like him!" She told herself. "I hate everything about him. How could I have a crush on Beast Boy??"

"_Ahhh," _Knowledge said in her head. "But you don't hate him, Raven"

"What? How could I not?"

"Oh _Ravie!!!_" Happy sighed. "You're in denial...!"

"NO!!" Raven practically shouted. Suddenly, her door opened as the green boy rushed in.

"Raven!" Beast Boy came up to her.

"What?!" She snapped.

"I-I thought I heard you scream..."

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room. Now." Raven clenched her teeth.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay..." His ears drooped. A part of Raven, probably Happy, thought that was cute and wanted to comfort him. But she was still ticked off.

"Beast Boy..." She growled low.

"Look, I'm sorry I played that prank on you." He apologized. "And I kinda wanted to say...that I..." But before he got the chance to finish, he was engulfed with black energy and thrown out of Raven's room, hitting the other side of the wall. "...that I love you..." He finished softly, sliding down, looking glum.

"I do too." Raven whispered, on the other side, sitting with her back to the door.

* * *

'Don't let me get me' By Pink

_Doctor, Doctor, can you please prescribe me something?_

_A day in the life of somebody else..._

_Cauz I'm a hazard to myself,_

_Don't let me get me. I'm my own worst enemy..._

I sat on the edge of the Titans tower roof, I had let my anger get to me again. Something's gotten in my head, Cyborg had me scanned, and he says I'm fine, but I know better. I hate myself for putting everyone's safety at risk, just being around me. If only I wasn't a half demon, if I was born normal...

I stood up, and looked down, and it was a long way to the ground. "This won't hurt, it'll be quick..." I told myself, the team was better off without me, the one with the power to kill them all off... I closed my eyes and jumped. But I as soon as I fell, I landed on something soft...Beast Boy had caught me by turning into an eagle. He flew us back on the roof and morphed back.

"Rae, why?" He asked me with that look in his eyes.

"Because." I started to sniffle. "I don't want to be this anymore."

"This what?" He walked forward to embrace me.

"This fucked up demon that I am," I held on to him, and he let me cry.

* * *

'Blurry' By Puddle of Mudd

_Everyone is changing, there's no one left that's real_

_So make up your own ending and let me know just how you feel_

_Cauz I am lost without you, cannot live at all_

_And now the world surrounds you, I stubble at your call._

"Hey." Beast Boy sat next to Raven on the rocks by their tower.

"Hi." Raven raised a rock with her powers and threw it. The rock skipped 2 times before sinking down. Beast Boy took a rock also, and flung. It went 5 before it sank.

"Did you talk to Star today?" Raven asked.

"No." He sighed. "She's been getting more difficult,"

"Cy?" She looked up at him. He shook his head.

"The metal man hasn't come home in days."

"I haven't seen Robin around either." Raven stated.

"Well, it seems like we're the only ones left." Beast Boy said.

"Left?" She stared at him questionly

"Yeah, left to leave; left to change." He just sighed as Raven layed her head down on his shoulders. The two of them sat there...for a long time, treasuring the fact that both of them has survived all the tragedies together.

* * *

'Animals' By Nickelback

_Screaming no, never gonna quit,_

_ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals._

_No matter where we go_

_Cauz everybody knows _

_We're animals just a couple animals_

Never before in Garfield Logan's' life, had he thought he ever get to be with Rachel Roth. They had known each other since they were just teens. But when they were about 17, they had their first kiss, and that was the fire that started to all those long night when Rachel would sneak out and met Gar and make out in the back of his truck and sometimes do a lot more. Of course her alcoholic dad would never notice Rachel's absence.

But this night was different. Rachel told Gar she wanted to go with him, away from her father and all her other troubles in life. Garfield smiled at the angel sleeping on his shoulder in the passenger seat of the car, snoring ever so slightly. As he wrapped one arm around her, he thought his life couldn't have gotten any better.

* * *

'Fifteen' By Taylor Swift

_Cauz when you're 15 and _

_Someone tells you they love you, you're gonna believe him_

_And when you're 15, feeling like there's nothing to figure out._

_But count to ten, take it in: this is life before you find out who you're supposed to be_

_15..._

Kori tried her best to comfort the crying Rachel in her arms. "Friend, please," She patted the sobbing girl's back.

"Hey, what's wrong with Rae?" The class clown Gar walked into the room.

"Rachel found Malk banging up some other girl," Richard growled at the corner of the room.

"What?!" Gar shouted out raged. "Excuse me, but I think I have some player boy's ass to kick." Rachel snorted.

"Don't," She said. "He's not your responsibility; I let him get on to me..."

"Rae..." Gar sighed. "If you think you're in on it alone..."

"_I_ trusted him," Rachel made it clear though tears still streamed down her face. "And he betrayed _me. _Not you. Not any of you..."

* * *

'Everybody's fool' By Evanescence

_It never was and never will be,_

_You're not real and you can't save me,_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool._

"Fuck you!" I screamed at Terra, a.k.a the traitor. "You son of a bitch!"

"Watch your language Witch!" She sneered.

"How _dare _you!?!" Gar had to pull me back. "Let go of me!!"

"Terra, I think she's about to kill you." Gar glared at her, clenching his teeth.

"Kill?!" I laughed. "I'll fucken rip her limb from limb and soak the damned earth with her guts!!" The traitor toke a step back.

"Well, now that you got your little secret told," She smirked. "What will be left of you?"

"Screw this." Gar let go. I lunged at Terra's throat.

* * *

'How to save a life' By the Fray

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere alone and I never then said..._

_If I stayed up with you all night_

_Then I'd know how to save a life._

"How is she doing, Doc?" I asked jumping up as the Doctor came into the waiting room.

"I won't lie to you Beast Boy, but I don't think she'll make it." The Doctor replied apologetically.

"No!" Star jumped up with me. "Friend Raven cannot die! She simply cannot!!"

"Star..." Robin got up to hold her, "If she was meant to leave us, then, there's nothing we could do,"

"Raven can have one visitor at a time," The Doctor told us. Cyborg got up but I cut him off with a glare.

"I'm going in." And no one dared to stop me. The Doctor led me to her room, and left me alone with the sorceress. I sat down on a chair that was right next to her. I brushed some loose strands of hair that was on her face. Raven stirred. "B-beast boy?"

"Yah, Rae?" I grabbed the hand she stretched out to me. "What is it?"

"S-stay with me." Her voice cracked."P-please..." I looked at her confused; her violent eyes were weak but stared straight at me.

"Of course." I layed my head on the edge of her bed, "I love you Beast Boy," she smiled wryly as my heart skipped a step and closed her eyes again, falling back to sleep. A couple of minutes later the Doctor came back and told me to let my other team mates see her. I refused but the Doctor then said he would call security if I didn't go back to the waiting room. I asked if I could have a little more time, but he just looked at me with a face that simply read N.O. I sighed and kissed the hand I was holding, walked out and headed home, stared at my ceiling for the rest of the night.

Early the next morning, Robin burst into my room, I turned to him with my red un-slept eyes.

"Beast Boy- Raven had died an hour ago!"

"WHAT?!?!" I bolted straight up. "And nobody called me?!"

"Beast Boy." Star came up to me. "I was there with her before her pasting, she woke barely but she searched around the room for something then she said your name, your real name, staring at me, she said it many times before I told her you where back at the tower, not there. Then she stated gasping and coughing, I pressed the bottom for the Doctors to come to take of Friend Raven. They came and tried the best they could but..." She trailed off.

"It's my fault." I wiped away the water that was at my eyes.

"Oh lil grass stain." Cyborg sighed. "We all think that."

"No, no you don't understand." I shook my head, frustrated. "W-when I was there with her, she asked me to stay with her, but the Doctor kicked me out." Tears fell down my face. "She told me she loved me, but I never got to say it back."

"Friend Beast Boy!!" Star flew over and hugged me. "I loved her very much too!!" But as Robin and Cyborg looked into my eyes, I could tell they understood that if I had fought to stay with Raven that night, I could have saved a life.

* * *

'Halfway gone' By Lifehouse

_Cauz I'm halfway gone and I'm on my way_

_And I'm feeling-feeling-feeling this way_

_If you want me gone then I'm on my way_

_Cauz I'm halfway gone._

_I'm halfway gone_

I took a step closer to the edge of the cliff, the wind blowing on my back, as if edging me off. I closed my eyes and jumped. But something grabbed me before I fell. Someone had wrapped their arms around me, forbidding me to fall.

"Garfield!!" I shrieked. "Let me go!!"

"NO!" He held on. "No Rachel, what were you thinking? Committing suicide like that?!!" He demanded.

"You called me a freak!" I cried. "You don't want me, you want me gone, why do you care?!"

"I never meant it!" He shouted over my screams. "I never said I wanted you to go! Who gave you that idea? I do want you! You mean more to me than the whole world, Rachel, please don't do this."

I shuddered in his arms, giving up, "Really?"

Gar nodded and kissed me.

* * *

'Side of a bullet' By Nickelback

_How could you take his life away?_

_What made you think you had the right?_

_How could you be so full of hate, to take away somebody's life?_

_And when I heard you let him die _

_It made me wonder why I sat alone and cried alone_

_and on my own I scratched your name on the side of a bullet._

_He shot Garfield_ Raven growled, her eyes glowing red, _He's going to pay_. During the fight with Adonis, he had a trick up his sleeve, the titans were shocked as he pointed the gun at Raven but Beastboy had knocked her out of the way, getting a bullet in his heart. Raven screamed, feeling her demon side take over, her team mates backed off as they saw this 10 foot tall gothic girl loom over Adonis, baring her fangs down at the getting smaller man.

She let one of her strips of black energy surround the red suited guy and squeezed, while the others checked on Beastboy. Then Raven let him fall back to the ground as the police arrived at the scene, and ambulance. She toke one look at the fallen green body and sank into the ground, coming up in her room. _Why?_ Raven thought, _this wasn't the first time Gar had tried to protect her, now it cost him is life_. She opened a drawer and willed something to be there, it still was: silver bullet. She carved six letters into it A-D-O-N-I-S, since it was going to be his sooner or later.

* * *

'Good enough' By Evanescence

_I...can't say no to you_

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hands_

_I...can't say no to you_

_Shouldn't let you talk to me so sweetly_

_Now I can't breathe, I can't see_

_But I feeling good enough...for you_

"He called me beautiful," Raven whispered in Beastboy's arms. "He told me he'd always be there."

"He lied," Beastboy said. "About him being there,"

"I thought I was good enough for him." Raven sighed.

"You're way better than him," Beastboy replied. "Malchior didn't deserve you."

"What about you?" Raven asked looking up at him.

"I-I,"

"Am I good enough for you?"

"...maybe." Beastboy bent down to kiss her.


End file.
